


Memories Were Once Presents

by LittleMissHeartfillia



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Not my original characters, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP, child oc's - Freeform, cuz I can't write in cannon, definitely friends oc's, modern day AU, nothing but fluff, orfus kid, stingue kids, yukinerva kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissHeartfillia/pseuds/LittleMissHeartfillia
Summary: Sting has found his own happiness among family and friends. Now he realizes just how much it means to him.





	Memories Were Once Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreaming_of_Fairys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_of_Fairys/gifts), [TheDarkGodMogar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkGodMogar/gifts).



> I suck at summaries ignore that. Anyway this is a gift to my friends Ever and Sky in @ftlgbtales. I totally kidnapped your OC's guys. And made cute fluff.

“Smile for the camera, Kaden,” Sting said holding up his phone with the video on. Kaden lifted his head of blonde curls, his round arms working extra hard to prop himself up. Once he saw Sting behind the camera he giggled, albeit drooling a little. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle as Sting circled the camera close to him.

Kaden lifted one arm after the other, trying to follow Sting’s movements but only managing to turn himself in a circle. Sting laughed as Kaden seemed to give up by shouting, “Ah!” and rolling over onto his back.

“Sting, have you seen my-” Rogue’s voice floated from the kitchen behind them as he walked into the living room where Sting and Kaden were. They voice stopped when they saw Kaden on the floor, now lifting his legs in the air and trying to grab at his feet. Rogue’s expression melted.

“Look!” Sting said holding up his phone while the video he just took played on loop. “Is it just me or are his eyes getting bluer by the day?”

Rogue looked at the phone and smiled sweetly. “He’s going to be so handsome, just like his father,” Rogue said and placed a quick kiss on the top of Sting’s messy hair. They both looked again at Kaden as he made a show of rolling around until he almost rolled under the couch. Sting had to catch him and sit him up before he could.

Kaden, now sitting closer to Sting and Rogue looked at them confused. He scrunched his eyebrows and gave them both a face that was just as unsure about what it was doing before as it was about why the before activity had stopped.

“Rogue...” Sting asked.

“Hm?”

“These kids are going to kill me with cuteness one day.”

Before either of them could say anything more there came a loud screech from down the hallway and pudgy footsteps charged towards them. “Speaking of!” Rogue said as he snatched the screaming, giggling child into the air when she passed them.

“I swear this one’s trying to start something this morning,” Rogue said as Ebony giggled wildly and squirmed in their arms. She moved so much that Rogue had a hard time keeping her under control and more than once she flipped over Rogue’s arms until she was hanging upside down, her dark hair hanging in thin locks.

“First, she tries to get into the Christmas presents early,” Rogue continues. “Then when I’m making her breakfast she keeps knocking into the counter and reaching for the surface so she can pull the plate of food on herself. When I finally sit her in the highchair she wears half of her food then dumps the other half in Kaden’s chair.” Rogue finished talking just in time for Ebony to escape their clutches and nearly fall over Kaden in her attempt to tackle hug him.

Sting laughed in spite of Rogue’s hardship and said, “She’s getting pickier by the day, that’s for sure.”

Rogue smiled. “Listen, I gotta go help Minerva pick up some last minute gifts will you be okay with them for a while?”

Sting looked at his two kids. Currently Ebony was grabbing the various lion plushies she always scattered around the house and blocking Kaden in. Kaden, in response, looked around at all the stuffed animals as if they were actually brick walls. He reached his arm out once but didn’t dare to touch the wall of plush, he simple stared confused, his mouth forming a bigger ‘o’ the more lions Ebony managed to find and stack.

“Look at that, they’re practically harmless. We’ll be fine.”

Rogue chuckled. “You say that now but are you going to call me twenty minutes later because Kaden starts throwing his dirty diapers?”

Sting gave Rogue a face and said, “Oh, ye of little faith. They’re babies, Rogue. The great Eucliffe Master can’t be bested by babies.” As if on cue Kaden made a noise somewhere between surprise and excitement. At the same time one of the lion plushies went flying straight into Sting’s cheek.

To Sting’s credit however, he barely flinched. Rogue chuckled again and moved a strand of his bangs that had fallen when the plushie struck it. “Sure. I’ll be back in an hour or so. Don’t forget to get them dressed. Everyone’s going to be here by noon.”

Sting gave his partner a salute from where he sat on the floor and Rogue thanked him with a kiss. Rogue was about to walk back into the kitchen toward the front door when they spun on a heel and said, “Oh, right, have you seen my k-” before they could finish Sting tossed them a shiny, jangling set of car keys. They caught it with ease.

“Found them on the floor where Kaden was playing,” Sting said, bringing his phone up again to photograph the playing children. “I think he knocked them off the coffee table. Had them halfway in his mouth by the time I stopped him.”

“Thanks,” Rogue said and they were out the door in the next moment.

Sting got a few more pictures of Ebony hugging her lion plushies and Kaden occasionally reaching tiny hands towards her. Then he stood up and clapped his hands making both babies look at him in confusion.

“Alright you two! It’s Christmas morning and I need to get you dressed and presentable for the gawkers that are coming to shower you with gifts later. Ready, cadets?”

Kaden just stared blankly at Sting. Ebony on the other hand gave a high pitched giggle and began running, as fast as her unsteady legs would carry her, out of the living room. Kaden smiled and tried to follow after his sister but only managed to power crawl.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Sting shouted after his two year old. He picked up Kaden along the way and chased after a giggling Ebony.

* * *

 

It was many hours later by the time Sting got the kids presentable and ready for the Christmas party. Rogue said how proud he was that Sting had managed to get them dressed so quickly. “And Kaden isn’t even trying to rip his clothes off,” they remarked. Sting took the compliment but kept his mouth shut.

It hadn’t been easy and in all honesty Sting only just managed to get his to-do list complete before Rogue got home. A to-do list which consisted of: cleaning the house up, keeping Kaden from knocking everything over  _ while _ ripping his clothes off, and keeping Ebony from getting into every dangerous thing she sees. Still, Rogue didn’t need to know the knitty-gritty.

Now Sting was sitting in a room full of his laughing friends. The lights were dimmed so the tree Rogue, Yukino and him had decorated this year could glow properly. Sting had never felt more at peace with the world.

He had Rogue, sitting on the ground beneath his seat on the couch, both of their wonderful kids sitting as close to the tree as they can get with presents quite literally stacked higher than their heads. Sting had his friends, Yukino and Minerva taking up the last two spots on the couch, each holding one of their own twins that slept soundly somehow through the loud voices. Orga and Rufus were instructing Angus, their eight year old, to distribute presents to everyone and open up all the ones Orga got him first.

Sting watched happily. Everything was perfect to him. The way the red and gold lights on the tree reflected on everyone’s face and gave them a natural glow. The way Rogue was leaning their back into Sting’s knees so Sting could play with their hair and massage their shoulders. The way Kaden looked at every present in his lap with intensifying confusion until Angus would chuckle and pretend yell at him that he had to open the present to see what was inside.

“Open that one next, Ebby,” Rogue cooed pointing to an indigo wrapped child’s toy with patterned snowflakes. It took a few tries to get Ebony focused enough that she would find the present Rogue was pointing to but when she did she tried to hand it to Rogue.

They laughed and simply said, “No, Ebony this is your present. It’s for you.”

Ebony’s smile lit up and she stared at the present as if she couldn’t believe what Rogue had told her. Meanwhile Rogue leaned forward slightly so he could begin to tear open the side of the gift.

Once the seal was broken though Ebony had no problem ripping it open the rest of the way with glee. Every new tearing sound excited her and Sting watched her get lost in just ripping the paper until she had forgotten what was inside it.

There was an audible chorus of ‘wow’s when Ebony’s present finally revealed itself. She dropped the paper and looked at the gift. It was a round lion plush that had a rattle in the tail, an overly happy face, large eyes and for some reason a mirror on its stomach. Ebony was immediately entranced with it.

Sting leaned down to whisper to Rogue, “Why did you get one with a mirror on its stomach? It looks like the lion’s already ate her.”

Rogue shrugged and looked up at Sting through lazily combed bangs. “I didn’t even know that’s what it was. I just grabbed one of those presents from the community tree at work.”

Sting sighed. “Well, she’ll probably love it.”

“I think she’s discovered her new love,” Minerva said bouncing Jordan in her arms as she watched Ebony stare into the mirror on the stuffed lion. “Herself.”

Yukino giggled and in a baby voice said, “Who is that Ebony?” she leaned forward and pointed to the mirror. Ebony immediately reeled back as if she had just noticed the reflection.

She looked to Yukino, confusion setting in on her face. Then Ebony looked back at the mirror and squinted. She pointed a chubby finger to it as well, pushing so hard she left fingerprints.

“Hoo?” Ebony cooed looking once more at Yukino.

“Do you know who that is?” Yukino asked pointing again to the mirror. Ebony stared blankly at her and seemed to hold the lion plush a little further away from herself. “That’s you. That’s your reflection.”

Ebony’s mouth dropped as soon as the first sentence left Yukino’s mouth. She looked back at the mirror in shock and dropped it on the floor. Ebony for all the world acted as if she had just been told she’d won the million dollar lottery.

Everyone laughed and Ebony gazed at them all confused. Sting could practically see the wheels in her head turning trying to figure out what this new information meant and why they were all laughing.

In the process she picked up the plush again, held the mirror in front of Rogue and said, “You!” very proudly.

Rogue couldn’t keep a smile off his face. “Yeah, that’s right, Ebby. Good job!”

Ebony giggled so loudly Sting thought she might blow out her vocal chords making a noise like that at such a young age. Then she hugged the lion extremely close to her and ran off to join Angus trying to teach Kaden how to open presents in the most destructive way possible.

Sting, for the first time in a long time, felt he had everything he ever needed. Unprompted he leaned forward a bit, snaking his arms around Rogue and placing his chin on the top of Rogue’s head. His partner glanced up and placed one of their hands on his arms, humming contently.

Yes. These were the moments. The moments he had only dreamed of being able to experience years before. These were the times that made everything about his heartbreaking past worth living just so he could experience  _ this  _ moment right now.

“I love you,” Sting whispered into Rogue’s hair. Only they could hear. Rogue grabbed one of Sting’s hands and kissed it in return. Sting had said the only three words that could sum up everything about the emotions that held him captive. But it still wasn’t enough. Looking over at Angus playing sweetly with Kaden and Ebony, all of their parents watching with soft smiles, Sting knew nothing he could ever say would be enough. But maybe for right now just to enjoy this moment would fill that gap.


End file.
